Archive:2011/05/15
Times are in UCT or EST -5 18:36 Someone Gammetan (kris159): *Trosco walks in to the Control Room of Teredona I* 18:36 Bly (bly1234): (WAIT) 18:36 Bly (bly1234): (56 Hours Kris!) 18:36 General Trosco (kris159): (...) 18:36 Bly (bly1234): (Actually, screw that*) 18:36 General Trosco (kris159): (That RPG was on the 12th) 18:36 Bly (bly1234): (oh.) 18:36 Bly (bly1234): (>.>) 18:36 Bly (bly1234): *Is onboard the Excalibur* 18:36 General Trosco (kris159): (Thus, we arrived aproximately 10 hours ago) 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): (But I'm saddened you'de screw it anyway.) 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): (I can emoticon that with both XD and =( ) 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): Phane, you-- 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): *looks up at the gunship* 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): Why is it still here? 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): Phane: Where have you been? 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: He's a terrible commander. 18:37 General Trosco (kris159): ... 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): Away, ok? 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): Is that alright with you, "mom"? 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): Why are there party poppers? 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): Phane: What? *hides it* 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): Phane: Goodbye. *beams away* 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): ... 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): Why were there party poppers? 18:38 Bly (bly1234): *BlyDonian Analyists are pouring over Nirvana Data gathered over the last two months* 18:38 General Trosco (kris159): *no one reacts* 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): Did you guys have... 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): ...P-- pa-- No. 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): No -you- guys. 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): Ok. 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): Back to work. *heads to my office* 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): Phane: *delayed beams in to a gunship* 18:39 Bly (bly1234): ScienceGeneral: Supreme President? 18:39 Bly (bly1234): Yes? 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): To Devlabordich! 18:39 General Trosco (kris159): Pilot: Yes sir. 18:40 General Trosco (kris159): *the GT2 begins it's voyage* 18:40 Bly (bly1234): ScienceGeneral: I believe we've discovered a way to damage the Nirvana with its shields up. 18:40 Bly (bly1234): How? 18:40 Bly (bly1234): Science General: The Nirvana focuses its shielding on the direction of ships that it can see, which is why our weaponry cannot attack it on a full frontal assault. 18:40 Bly (bly1234): What do you suggest? 18:41 General Trosco (kris159): Science: I don't know, I couldn't handle this part - it's too much. 18:41 Bly (bly1234): ScienceGeneral: If we use a bait ship, to distract it, and then hide behind a planet or a moon, and then sneak attack, we might successfully damage it. 18:42 Bly (bly1234): Interesting. 18:42 General Trosco (kris159): (...) 18:42 Bly (bly1234): (...?) 18:42 General Trosco (kris159): (ambushing from a moon or planet is... 18:42 General Trosco (kris159): (rediculous) 18:42 General Trosco (kris159): (It would take too long to get to the ship) 18:42 Bly (bly1234): (...) 18:42 General Trosco (kris159): (from behind*) 18:42 Bly (bly1234): (I didn't mean hide all the way around) 18:43 Bly (bly1234): (I meant hide out of its sensor range near a moon) 18:43 General Trosco (kris159): (Does the moon have to be there?) 18:43 Bly (bly1234): (no.) 18:43 General Trosco (kris159): (rotfl.) 18:43 General Trosco (kris159): (It would still take too long to get there) 18:44 Bly (bly1234): (Not necessarily) 18:44 Bly (bly1234): (is we use LongRange Weaponry) 18:44 General Trosco (kris159): (hmmm...) 18:44 General Trosco (kris159): (I don't know, Bly) 18:44 Bly (bly1234): (Look Kris) 18:44 General Trosco (kris159): (It just seems a bit....) 18:44 Bly (bly1234): (We made this thing too noobishly hard to destroy) 18:44 General Trosco (kris159): (Can't we mix it up a bit?) 18:45 Bly (bly1234): (Certainly) 18:45 General Trosco (kris159): (Can we wait for Wolf until we start formulating, then?) 18:45 Bly (bly1234): (Very well) 18:45 General Trosco (kris159): *Fin looks out her window* 18:45 General Trosco (kris159): Fin: Protests! 18:45 General Trosco (kris159): Fin: We're in Capita! 18:45 General Trosco (kris159): Fin: It's 2011! 18:45 General Trosco (kris159): Fin: Capita Protests 2011! 18:46 Bly (bly1234): Gammetan: *Throws something at her window* 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Capita_Protests_2011 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): A gammetan! 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): Throwing! 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): At my window! 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Gammetan_throwing_at_window 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): Wait. 18:46 General Trosco (kris159): I have no windows...? 18:47 General Trosco (kris159): Shh, Trosco, you're lucky no one's here. 18:47 General Trosco (kris159): *looks back at my desk* 18:47 General Trosco (kris159): *An alarm sounds* 18:48 Bly (bly1234): *sits at my desk* 18:48 General Trosco (kris159): Base-wide speaker: Warning, unauthorized gate activation. 18:48 Bly (bly1234): *Starts writing* 18:48 General Trosco (kris159): What? *Gets up* 18:48 Bly (bly1234): Wait, what am I writing? 18:48 Bly (bly1234): (Are you Trosco or Asura?) 18:48 General Trosco (kris159): *walks over to the transporter at the side of my room* 18:48 General Trosco (kris159): (Trosco) 18:48 Bly (bly1234): *keeps writing* 18:48 General Trosco (kris159): *goes to the gate control room, looking over the gate* 18:49 General Trosco (kris159): Primary gatesman: Sir, we've got unauthorized gate activation. 18:49 General Trosco (kris159): *looks around at no one near the gate controls* 18:49 General Trosco (kris159): ...? 18:49 General Trosco (kris159): Stop it, then? 18:49 General Trosco (kris159): Primary gatesman: I can't, sir. 18:49 General Trosco (kris159): Have you tri-- *the gate activates* 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): Shields up. 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): *the shields raise* 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): *around the gate* 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): *and weapons emerge* 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): Are the troops ready? 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): PG: Yes, sir. 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): *The gate turns off* 18:50 General Trosco (kris159): ...What the hell? 18:50 Bly (bly1234): *is commed* 18:51 Bly (bly1234): Communications Officer: Supreme President! 18:51 Bly (bly1234): Yes? 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): PG: *walks over to the gate controls* 18:51 Bly (bly1234): CO: Message from home. 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): PG: *starts working to find out what happened* 18:51 Bly (bly1234): Patch it through. 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): Trocso: I-- 18:51 Bly (bly1234): CO: Aye aye! 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): Speaker: Incoming wormhole 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): *The gate activates* 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): *The shields are still up* 18:51 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: Sir! 18:51 Bly (bly1234): Yes? 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): ... 18:51 General Trosco (kris159): *the gate just stays open for a while* 18:52 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: The House of Ministers elections are on the 28th! 18:52 General Trosco (kris159): Wjhat's happening? 18:52 Bly (bly1234): I know. 18:52 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: Oh. 18:52 General Trosco (kris159): PG: Evidently, someone has dialed in. 18:52 Bly (bly1234): This comm is useless. 18:52 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: I see. 18:52 Bly (bly1234): *ends comm* 18:52 General Trosco (kris159): ,... 18:52 General Trosco (kris159): Yes... 18:52 General Trosco (kris159): From where? 18:52 General Trosco (kris159): PG: *attempts to comm them* 18:53 General Trosco (kris159): PG: Well, the only non-Gammetan gates we know are Sanctuary and Wedson... 18:53 General Trosco (kris159): Werdson, it's got an R. 18:53 General Trosco (kris159): PG: Oh. 18:53 General Trosco (kris159): PG: No responce, sir... 18:53 General Trosco (kris159): *A red beam exits from the gate, and impacts the shield which surrounds the gate* 18:54 General Trosco (kris159): Again?! 18:54 General Trosco (kris159): *it lights up the gate room* 18:54 General Trosco (kris159): Shield report?! 18:54 General Trosco (kris159): PG: They're holding, sir. 18:54 General Trosco (kris159): *the noise is forcing people to shout in order to here* 18:54 General Trosco (kris159): hear8 18:55 General Trosco (kris159): *comms the officers in the control room* Prep a gunship immediately, we're under attack. 18:55 General Trosco (kris159): *gets on the base-wide comm* 18:55 General Trosco (kris159): We are under attack, this is not a drill. 18:55 Bly (bly1234): CO: *comms me* 18:56 General Trosco (kris159): Order it over, above the gate room. 18:56 Bly (bly1234): CO: Supreme President! 18:56 Bly (bly1234): If it's another comm from Pavan tell him to- 18:56 General Trosco (kris159): Inform all ships in orbit as well as Devlabordich! 18:56 Bly (bly1234): CO: No sir! Attack Signals coming from the Teradonan Base! 18:56 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: yes sir. 18:56 Bly (bly1234): What/!?!?! 18:56 General Trosco (kris159): (...) 18:56 General Trosco (kris159): (You wouldn't get one) 18:56 Bly (bly1234): CO: Were all of those exclaimations necessary? 18:56 Bly (bly1234): (We heard them) 18:57 Bly (bly1234): (Via communication patch ins) 18:57 General Trosco (kris159): (...) 18:57 General Trosco (kris159): (...Just no?) 18:57 Bly (bly1234): CO: Sorry sir, I'm drunk. 18:57 Bly (bly1234): *Hangs up* 18:57 Bly (bly1234): ...Oh. 18:57 General Trosco (kris159): (lol!) 18:58 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Gunship has arrived, sir! 18:58 General Trosco (kris159): Now, tell it to... 18:58 General Trosco (kris159): ...Wait, it needs clamps! 18:58 General Trosco (kris159): Beam some clamps on to it or something! 18:58 Bly (bly1234): *Checks my watch* 18:58 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Yes sir! *starts processing it* 18:58 Bly (bly1234): Something should have happened by now. 18:59 Bly (bly1234): Why am I talking to myself? 18:59 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Clamps have been fitted! 18:59 General Trosco (kris159): Beam the gate on to the clamps, and take the shield generator! 19:00 General Trosco (kris159): Tell the gunship to head to orbit at max speed, and wait for orders! 19:00 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Yes sir! 19:00 General Trosco (kris159): *turns off the comm* 19:00 General Trosco (kris159): have you got a sound-proof cover for this window?! 19:00 General Trosco (kris159): PG: Yes! *it lowers* 19:00 General Trosco (kris159): *the sound stops* Oh, that's better 19:01 General Trosco (kris159): ...Can you make it invisible? 19:01 General Trosco (kris159): PG: ...*makes it somehow invisible* 19:01 General Trosco (kris159): *The gate's gone* 19:01 General Trosco (kris159): =O 19:01 General Trosco (kris159): The gate! 19:01 General Trosco (kris159): PG: Relax, it just got beamed away. 19:02 Bly (bly1234): *looks out the window* 19:02 General Trosco (kris159): Trosco: *reestablishes a comm with the officer* 19:02 General Trosco (kris159): *the gunship takes off* 19:02 Bly (bly1234): Why am I still over Teradona I? 19:02 General Trosco (kris159): Officer, contact BlyDonia, and tell them to relay the message to Fetroadasa. 19:02 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Yes sir. *gets on the comm to BlyDonia Prime* 19:03 Bly (bly1234): BlyDonia Prime Comms: *Answers* 19:03 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: This is Teredona I to BlyDonia Prime. 19:03 Bly (bly1234): BDPC: Who are you trying to reach? 19:03 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Requesting a relay to Fetroadasa IX. 19:04 Bly (bly1234): I'm Sorry, Teradona I, we don't have a Fetrodasa IX on our phonebooks. 19:04 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Very well. *ends comm* 19:04 Bly (bly1234): Are you sure that he - 19:04 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: *comms Devlabordich* 19:04 General Trosco (kris159): Q'slaska: *answers* Yes? 19:05 Bly (bly1234): (You should have called the Government Building) 19:05 Bly (bly1234): (Not the Operator for Planetary Phone Calls) 19:05 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: This is Teredona I to Devlabodich, requesting a relay) 19:05 General Trosco (kris159): (meh) 19:05 General Trosco (kris159): Q'slaska: To where? 19:05 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Fetrodasa IX via gate. 19:06 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: We're under attack from an inter-gate weapon as of 13 minutes ago 19:06 General Trosco (kris159): Q'slaska: Very well. Phane? 19:07 General Trosco (kris159): Phane: *jumps to my seat, only just arriving from my trip back* 19:07 General Trosco (kris159): Phane: Yes? 19:07 General Trosco (kris159): Q'slaska: Open a gate to Fetrodasa IX and relay that Teredona I is under attack from an inter-gate weapon. 19:07 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: And that our shields are holding, and the attack is being delt with without problem. 19:08 General Trosco (kris159): *the gunship arrives* 19:08 General Trosco (kris159): PHane: *Begins to do so* 19:08 General Trosco (kris159): 'Nother officer: *Comms Trosco* 19:08 General Trosco (kris159): Trosco: *answers* Yes? 19:08 General Trosco (kris159): NO: The gunship has arrived. 19:08 General Trosco (kris159): Very well. Beam me to the contorl room. 19:09 General Trosco (kris159): NO: *does so* 19:09 General Trosco (kris159): *appears at the control table* 19:09 General Trosco (kris159): *places my hands on them, looking at something important* 19:09 General Trosco (kris159): on it* 19:09 General Trosco (kris159): Order that the gunship heads directly for the sun, then when on course, releases the gate. 19:10 General Trosco (kris159): Tell me when the gunship is aligned to the sun, then lower the shield of the gate. 19:10 General Trosco (kris159): NO: Yes sir. *does so* 19:10 General Trosco (kris159): *the gunship starts moving around the planet towards the sun* 19:11 General Trosco (kris159): *Bly can see the gunship on his sensors if he's over Teredona I* 19:11 General Trosco (kris159): (rather, the excalibur's) 19:11 Bly (bly1234): ... 19:11 Bly (bly1234): SO: I see a gunship. 19:12 Bly (bly1234): SO: On my sensors. 19:12 General Trosco (kris159): NO: *gets confirmation* The gunship's aligned. 19:12 General Trosco (kris159): NO: The shields have lowered. 19:12 General Trosco (kris159): NO: It's releasing the gate... 19:12 General Trosco (kris159): NO: Gate released. 19:12 General Trosco (kris159): *The gunship stops* 19:12 General Trosco (kris159): *A seperate signature can now be seen on radars for the gate* 19:14 General Trosco (kris159): NO: What if it takes control like last time? 19:15 General Trosco (kris159): We reraise the shields. 19:15 General Trosco (kris159): NO: ...You're sending a shield generator that powerful in to a sun? 19:15 General Trosco (kris159): Yes. 19:15 General Trosco (kris159): NO: How will you track down the culprit? 19:16 General Trosco (kris159): We can keep this up for... 19:16 General Trosco (kris159): ...ever. 19:18 General Trosco (kris159): NO: ...ok... 19:18 General Trosco (kris159): What's the ETA on that gate? 19:18 General Trosco (kris159): NO: an hour and seventeen minutes. 19:19 General Trosco (kris159): ...Keep me updated. Be sure to reraise the shield when it approaches the sun. 19:19 General Trosco (kris159): NO: Yes sir. 19:19 General Trosco (kris159): *walks back to my office* Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog of 2011 Category:Chatlog of 2011/05